callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loose Ends
Loose Ends is the fifteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This is the last level the player plays as Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and also the last level the player sees Ghost. Walkthrough The player takes control of Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The objective is to find and take out Makarov at a safehouse. The first challenge is to make it past the mine field (the player must go prone after the first one is triggered, or it will kill them) and the ambushing troops advancing through the smokescreen, while being fired on by mortars. In this situation is a good idea to sprint up to the line of troops in the field who will die anyway, lie down and look to the left, as soon as you see the troops on the hill shoot them then look to clear the smoke.Upon reaching the safehouse, two bullet-proof Jeeps come out and drive away, then they are taken out by Javelins. According to Archer, they could have been decoys. At the safehouse, there are multiple breaching points; start with the basement as there is lighter resistance there (and Ghost will take care of the larger ground floor for the player). Lastly, breach the top floor, but beware of troops hiding to the right on the mezzanine floor. After fighting resistance and not finding Makarov, they find a computer which regards on his intel. The player can then stock up and prepare defenses; the basement has a weapons room, ammo cache, and Claymores, the last of which are very useful for slowing down the enemy. It is recommended to place all Claymores available to the player before activating the download. A light machine gun is recommended because of its large magazine size, such as the L86 LSW due to its scope, large magazine and quicker reload time than other LMGs.. The player is then ordered to download all the information. Before doing anything set up claymores around the house and even on the drive if you wish, grab the L86 LSW and the Barret .50 Caliber rifle, have the ACR grenadier stashed on the ground floor near the stairs, swapped with a dropped weapon you can use to pick the L86 up with.The player must then defend the computer as its files get downloaded. Start the download and move upstairs to snipe from the upstairs office area and the bedroom at advancing troops. Remember if the DSL gets shot, its download speed slows. After the soldiers start to get close to the house run down stairs and drop the Barret for the ACR grenadier, it won't be of much use now, and find a decent vantage point to shoot all troops making it into the house, the table outside Ghost's room is a good place. As the files download at varying speeds, it is difficult to accurately gauge how quickly the process takes (it should take a few minutes). After completing the download, the surviving members of the team fall back to the extraction point. The player must then make a run to the helicopter while being assaulted by mortars. At one point, Roach is wounded by a mortar strike and finds himself being carried by Ghost as a Little Bird gunship provides covering fire. They successfully make it to the LZ, where General Shepherd takes the files and makes a remark about covering one of the loose ends. He then betrays them and shoots Roach and Ghost. Shadow Company troops promptly soak the corpses of the player and Ghost with gasoline, during which the player can hear Price over the radio shouting that the Task Force is under attack by Shepherd's men and saying not to trust him. He is, sadly, too late as Roach and Ghost are dramatically set on fire by Shepherd's cigar. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player will start off with an ACR Grenadier w/ Holographic and an M9. File:ACR.png|ACR Grenadier w/ Holographic File:M92FS.png|M9 Upon Exfiltration, the player will be forced to take an AK-47 Grenadier with 10 grenades File:AK47.png|AK-47 Grenadier RPG7.png|RPG SA80.png|L86 SLW Barrett50.png|barrett 50 cal Intel Items *'Intel No. 36:' (1/3 Intel) Docking house to the far southwest of the main villa. *'Intel No. 37:' (2/3 Intel) Upstairs in the main house, in breached room, on a desk. The intel is behind some boxes on the desk. *'Intel No. 38:' (3/3 Intel) Inside the armory in the basement. Transcript See Loose Ends/Transcript. Trivia See Loose Ends/Trivia. Gallery File:LooseEnds444.png|The cabin in which the intel and DSM is secured. Video thumb|300px|right The end scene of loose ends es:Cabos sueltos Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Singleplayer